Heavenly Archfiend
by jenkin
Summary: It was a great day! Eren was finally sent on his first mission to the human world, only for things to go horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Demons and angels have been at war with each other for over 3,000 years. The Angels reside in heaven so that they are able to watch over the humans, while the demons made their home in the underworld. Angels constantly protect the humans that the demons play harmless pranks or torture to get the energy of 'hate.' Hate is the only energy source that works in the underworld with it taking the place of electricity and other small necessities. The Angles gained the humans on their side, establishing a role as gods and protectors. With humans on their side giving them the unending power source of love, they were soon able to turn the tables and almost fully overpower the demons. With humans now on the side of the angels, it severely enabled the demons from forming contracts with humans to gain hate, making the economy of the underworld steadily decline. Due to the rapid decline of contracts , the painful reality of losing the war slapped the demon king in the face. Soon, the once buzzing metropolis of the Underworld soon became a deserted wasteland, where only the nobles and king could live without worry.

There are several classes of demons within the realm of the Underworld. Minor demons, are simple foot soldiers and are commonly the ones human refer to. They have small rounded horns and a spiky tail, but unlike the higher classes of demons they don't have wings. Several of the more prestige demons like Vampires, Werewolves, Succubi, and King Mephisto all belong to the noble classes. Anything below them were simply considered minor demons, since most of them had a low amount of magical power unlike the nobles. Eren Jaeger was one of those mere minor demons.

Eren was a normal foot soldier, slightly notorious for always getting into fights and the almost annoying amount of hope that the demons would win the war. He was simply performing his daily duties when one day his superior handed him a scroll with his first mission to go to the human world. Eren was so excited that he spent almost all day bragging and ended up staying awake most of the night also. The next morning he quickly got dressed and slowly put on his 3D maneuver gear straps on before placing the actual machines on his sides, securing them with more of the straps. After he was done he excitedly took his mission scroll of off the table and walked out of the shared bunker.

Eren hastily walked to The Portal of Time located on top of the wall Maria. He enjoyed the sight of the beautiful, red moon that had a breathtaking glow to it. When he arrived, he happily showed the portal keeper his scroll and quietly stared into the dark black circle that was the portal. He gulped, knowing that once he stepped foot into the portal he would be falling. Eren took a deep breath before he jumped into the black abyss. He almost screamed as he felt himself fall helplessly deeper and deeper into darkness so dark that even he as a demon couldn't see anything.

In a matter of minutes he could see the human world begin to take shape beneath him. Eren's speed accelerated as gravity pushed him down further to Earth. As he reached closer and closer to a city he skillfully prepared himself for landing. Once he was between two large buildings, he let high speed cords shoot out of his gear and latch onto the brick buildings. The cords bounced him up and down slightly as they held him there in midair. Eren took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he finally began to take in his surroundings.

Eren was awed as he looked up and saw what looked like millions of glistening dots shining in the inky, black space he fell from. He vaguely remembered them being called stars. Eren recognized the white moon that shone brightly in the center of the space, and stared up at it for a few moments before he remembered his mission. He had to find a human to form a contract with and grant the human the false reality of actually granting their wish.

Almost any wishes made with a demon were made out of magic that only lasted a day before everything turned completely wrong. Eren sighed to himself as he looked around and there was no one in sight. Well, at least he seemed to be in a fairly big city so finding a human shouldn't of been a big problem. The only problem was if he had the unfortunate luck of finding an angel. In that case he would try his best to cut off a wing, but that was seriously hard considering they could simply fly out of his range and shoot him with their magic.

Eren flew around the city for a little while before he found a useless human girl carelessly chatting on her phone as she walked alone at night. He slowly crept up on her before he revealed his presence. Eren almost laughed when she was so shocked she fell backwards.

"Hello, I'm a demon," Eren stated with a slightly wicked smile. The girl screamed in fear but luckily no one was around to hear her. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I simply want to form a contract with you." She slowly regained her senses,"A c-contract?" Eren nodded and smiled softly to show her that he was basically harmless,"I will grant you one wish. Anything you want, if you form a contract with me." He put up a finger to emphasize that she had only one wish. She nodded and began to think quietly to herself.

Eren smiled at such easy success on his first mission, he managed to persuade this human chick within a matter of minutes. He might even get promoted for doing so well! Or at least that was what he thought before he was kicked into the ground. Eren yelped slightly in surprise, unaware of what was happening. By the time he managed to get the unknown attacker off of him his prey had already fled. Eren glared up at whoever attacked him, his eyes widening in surprise. There looking down at him was an extremely short archangel staring down at him, clearly unamused. He gulped slightly before he then got the worst beating of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren opened his eyes to what he could simply describe as, light. He blinked a few times, unable to comprehend where he was. Eren groaned slightly as he sat up, but due to his demonic powers all of his injuries were mainly healed already. He looked around,'What happened?' Eren could tell he was in a dungeon, but he had no idea where and why. The room was small, clean, and extremely bright for some reason, completely unlike the dim brightness they had in the underworld. The light was so bright that it hurt his eyes slightly until he got used to it.

The small bed that he was lying on was the only furniture that adorned the room along with the bars that trapped him in the room if they could be thought of as furniture. He frowned, was he here so that he could be inspected by whoever might be curious enough. Eren sighed as he remembered the short archangel. 'What was an archangel doing there? There was no way I had a chance against him, I could barely even fight a cherub!'

Just like in the demon world angels had ranks, as far as they knew there were only three archangels that lived in heaven. Unlike an anarchy like the demons had due to magic, angels were ranked by the size of their wings. God, was the highest rank with there only being one, kinda like Lord Mephisto. No one really knew what either looked like, but if you did that just meant you had a high status. Archangels were the next rank, they were angels with the snow white feathers on their large wings that reached to the ground. The third rank was just being an average angel, their wings were large enough that they had speed and were hard to fight. Finally, the cherubs, they were angels equivalent to that of a minor demon. Cherubs had small wings and somewhat smaller statures, but other than that they were about the same as a normal angel.

Eren sighed,'How the heck did I manage to get beat up by one of the rarest angels possible. There's literally only three!' He watched in surprise as an angel slowly flew down outside of his cell. Eren blinked,'Wait, am I in heaven?' The angel had short blond hair that complimented his feminine features. He had large blue eyes that sparkled with interest in the demon before him.

"Hello, my name is Armin Arlert. As you can see, you're currently in heaven. The results of your trial have been listed, and I'm here to tell you the sentence for your sin." Eren stared at him in surprise,"Trial?" The blond nodded,"Yes, after Levi-heichou brought you back, you had a trial to sentence you for you sin. Afterwards you were put in this cell and have been asleep since." Eren looked at him questioningly,"I wasn't even conscious at the time! How could I possibly defend myself?!" Armin shook his head," You _were_ conscious. I have your statement here,' _I , d-don't care. I need - ' _was what you said before you lost consciousness. The court then decided that your punishment for your sin, is to be banished from the underworld and to live here in the heavens so that we can learn of your species. You of course will be put to work and possibly tested depending on Hanji-san's mood."

"What?! How can you do that to me?!" Armin frowned,"Please contain your temper, or you shall be punished with holy water." Eren's eyes widened in fear,'That stuff could burn my skin.' He sighed,"How am I going to work? I'm a demon, I don't have wings!"

"I have been assigned to take you to and from the places. The buildings are stable enough in the clouds that a demon like you could work, and you don't need to have the ability to fly to clean the floors." Eren grit his teeth, he was completely at their mercy. 'Could my mission have possibly gone any worse?'

"Why am I alive? I'm a demon for goodness sake!" Armin smiled,"Levi-heichou was intrigued by your eyes! Apparently, there aren't many green eyed demons. So, since you were rare he took you back here. Angels don't have green eyes either, generally they're blue or a brown. Green eyes are, a very human characteristic," he said quietly. Eren frowned, he always hated being different. He sighed, in this case being different saved his life. "When do I start work? I'm still very sore from getting beat up," he lied.

"Due to Levi-heichou's orders you have to work anyways. It says here that anything a demon says should not be listened to. I'm here to take you there in a little bit, you're assigned to cleaning the angel's barracks." Armin tapped his clipboard that had his orders on it to emphasize that he was looking straight at them. "Um, please do not attempt anything bad or unnecessary, the angels have orders to execute you in case anything bad happens." Eren rolled his eyes,"I thought angels were supposed to be gullible, and kind." Armin shrugged,"Levi-heichou has had a lot of experience dealing with demons. In fact, he's killed the most demons out of any of us! He truly is amazing!" Eren glared at Armin,'Those were my people! My family!' He bit his lip in an attempt to control his anger, and turned his attention to the corner of the wall, suddenly finding it very fascinating.

Armin swallowed, he really had to watch his mouth. He didn't mean to make the demon mad by his statement,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you." Eren simply ignored him before he got off of the bed he was sitting on and walked over to the smaller angel.

"Let's just get this over with. I'm tired and want to get all of this crap done." Armin nodded and took shackles out of his back pocket before he unlocked the door to the cell. He opened the door and looked at Eren,"Stick out your hands," he commanded. Eren rolled his eyes but stuck them out anyways, he had to be obedient before he could figure out a way to escape. Armin quickly closed the shackles around Eren's wrists and wrapped his arms around his waist and flew them into the air. Eren was left clinging tightly to the blond haired angel, the blond certainly didn't look strong and he would definitely die if he dropped him.

Armin flew around several minutes, slight nervous by the curious stares he was attracting due to the demon in his arms. He smiled when he saw the grand building that stood proudly on the large cloud that held it in the sky. Eren sighed in relief as he was lightly set down onto the floor of the building. He looked up at Armin who was still flying in the air,"I have to inform Levi-heichou of our presence in the building. The barracks are down the hall to the left." Eren watched Armin fly away before he walked down the hall catching the attention of every angel who saw him. 'I'm definitely not looking forward to this.'


	3. Chapter 3

When Eren arrived the barracks were empty. He looked around and sighed,"Why do I need to clean this place? It's already clean!" Eren sat down on one of the freshly made beds and waited for Armin. Luckily he didn't have to wait long because in a few minutes Armin showed up with the cleaning supplies. He raised an eyebrow,"Why do we have to clean? It's already spotless! That makes no sense!" Armin vehemently shook his head,"NO, it's very dirty. If Levi-heichou heard you say that," he shuddered as he recalled something.

"Anyways, I asked for help from the people living in the barracks, since they're the ones who made the mess in the first place." Eren nodded,"Great, more angels," he said sarcastically. Armin sighed,"They're not bad people. I think you'll get along." Eren shrugged,"Last I checked, angels hated demons. With that said why are you being so nice?" Armin smiled,"Until now I've never seen a demon. You are truly beautiful! You have horns and a tail, also your unique eyes." Eren blushed,"S-shut up. You're not to bad yourself," he mumbled. Armin giggled,"Well, thank you."

The two of them began chatting quietly while they waited for the others to arrive and help. 'This Armin guy, is alright.' After a while the two began cleaning, Armin cleaning the higher places while Eren scrubbed the floor the best he could with shackles. He yelped suddenly when someone stepped on his tail,'Shit.' The pain almost brought tears to his eyes. For a demon having someone touch or step on your tail was taboo, you just don't do it.

The tail and horns were the most sensitive part of a demons anatomy. If they got pulled or touched it could either be very sensuous or could reduce a demon to tears. They were the equivalent to an angels wings, if a feather was plucked it would hurt wouldn't it? Eren turned to glare at a tall towheaded male angel looking down at him. He quickly pulled his tail away and clutched it in his hands so as to not give the ass hole of an angel another chance to step on it.

"Armin, what is a demon doing here?"

"Jean! That was totally uncalled for!" Eren watched as a taller black haired male reprimanded him. He had a lot of freckles, Eren noted. Jean scowled at Eren once more before turning to Armin.

"Levi-Heichou, brought him here."

"What?! What is he gonna do if he manages to escape? That filthy demon is probably taking notes of everything here!" Eren glared at him,"As if horse-face! I'm not here because I got down on my knees and begged! It just fucking happened!" Eren yelled.

"Eh? Horse face?! Who the hell are you?!"

"His name is Eren Jaeger,"a voice recalled coolly. Eren's eyes widened as he saw the familiar short figure of the man who kicked the shit out of him. 'Shitshitshitshitshitshit.' The short man looked down at him before he pulled him up by the collar of his ripped of shirt. Eren gulped and closed his eyes, expecting to get hit. After a few moments he dared to open one eye to look at the man before him.

"It seems my dumbass trainees have the gall to think they choose who to work with." Levi glared at Jean, before smirking evilly. "If this room isn't spotless within the hour, no dinner for each of you." He turned to Eren once again before he literally dragged him out of the room and threw him into the wall of the hallway. Eren yelped when his head yet again collided with a hard surface within the last few days. Levi swiftly kicked the wall by Eren's head,"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a person who strongly believes that to teach a person to have discipline that pain is the most effective way."

Eren nodded,"S-sorry." He looked up at the angel with pleading eyes truly unbecoming of a demon. Levi stared into his eyes for a few seconds before roughly grabbing his collar again and yanking him up, choking him in the process. Eren sputtered as he clutched the stronger man's arm in an attempt to ease the choking feeling. It wasn't long before he felt himself being dragged down the corridor. Eren coughed as the rough cloth choked him and before he knew it his body was lifted into the air.

By air, meaning Levi was literally holding Eren in the air outside of the building. Eren sputtered again and wrapped his arms around the single thing holding him up. He made a small whimpering noise as he looked down. The height wouldn't have been such a problem if he had his 3D gear, but he didn't and was left to hang in the air at the mercy of the number one demon slayer.

"Please, I'm s-sorry." Levi stared into his eyes again before he took a few steps back and dropped Eren onto the floor with a rough thud. Eren groaned quietly, he kept hitting hard places with his body. Levi crouched down and lifted Eren's chin to look him in the eye,"From now on you will be cleaning my office, and will be my assistant with minor things."

Levi easily picked Eren up bridal style before he jumped into the air and spread his large wings. Eren looked slightly confused,'Am I really that light? I mean, even since I've been here I've just been getting picked up and thrown almost non stop.' Armin sighed as he watched the two fly off into the distance. He felt slightly worried for the poor demon, he'd just been getting to befriend the demon before Jean came in and wrecked everything. "Stupid horse face," he muttered before he went back to work.

Several minutes passed with Eren clinging to Levi before another building came into sight. When they got there Levi quickly dumped Eren on the ground and continued walking while Eren scrambled to his feet. He was starting to get used to the shorter man's rougher ways.

"I'll say this, if I find even one spec of dust after my meeting is done, no dinner. Don't let me down, brat." Eren quickly nodded, even doing a small salute with his shackles,"Y-yes sir!" Levi watched him disappear into the room, he had to admit that bringing the demon back was one of his better ides and the he would definitely be a slight form of entertainment.

**Yay 3 chapter! Thanks for my several reviews so far! **


	4. Chapter 4

Eren sighed as Armin handed him cleaning supplies and mouthed a small good luck before he flew away. Eren looked around the already tidy room and shrugged,'I guess I should start with dusting.' Eren walked to the overly large bookshelves and frowned,'How am I going to reach the top?' He sat on the ground and took off his large boots that he needed for his 3D gear and stood up again. Eren took a step and began climbing onto the bookshelves that reached the ceiling. He gasped slightly in surprise as he almost lost his balance when one of his feet slipped on the narrow space the book didn't occupy. Eren clutched the duster tighter in his hand as he slowly and more carefully continued to climb.

'Why are the bookshelves here so large?' He rolled his eyes,'Oh yea, everything here is bigger since they can _fly_ everywhere. I could do so much more with wings.' Eren stopped daydreaming about wings once he reached the top and started to dust to the best of his ability with shackles, coughing slightly when some the dust got into his throat. He dusted to the best of his ability as quickly as he could whiles having to maneuver across the bookshelves and back down again. He smiled proudly at his work once he finally managed to get back to the bottom and onto the ground again. Eren frowned when he realized he still had two bookshelves on the other side of the room left to dust and still basically the entire room to clean. 'I hope his meeting goes overtime or I'll never have this finished by the time he gets back.' Eren sighed but set back to work with the goal of successfully finishing his work.

Levi walked back into the room half ready to hunt down the demon if the foolish creature tried to escape and left the room. He was mildly surprised to see the demon standing there simply staring at his work. A visual line of dust and various other things had somehow stained his cream colored shirt. Levi frowned, disgusted by the state of the boy's clothes. He looked around and eventually did a quick evaluation of the room, checking for everything too be clean and tidy like he always wanted it. Eren stared at him as he inspected the room, worry written all over his face.

"Uh, do I get dinner?" Levi glared at him slightly,"Amazingly the only dirty thing in this room is you." Eren blushed and noticed for the first time how bad his shirt had been stained,"S-sorry, I can't change since I don't have any, uh, clothes." Levi raised an eyebrow, was the kid standing in front of him the same one who mouthed off to his recruits earlier, ready to defend himself in any way possible? The kid seemed, nervous? Why? He shrugged it off and walked out of the room muttering,"Follow me."

Eren smiled, he did it! 'I can't believe I actually managed to clean the entire room!' He was so happy he forgot who he was having dinner with, angels. Just because angels were more loved and heavenly didn't mean they didn't discriminate and hate demons as much as demons hated angels. He gulped and lightly rubbed the shackles on his wrists, damn were they tight.

"Don't get yourself killed," Levi said absentmindedly as they walked into the large cafeteria room filled with the recruits and officers. Eren's eye widened, the situation was like being a piece of meat in the middle of a hungry pack of wolves, everyone stopped eating to stare at him. Levi kept walking like it was nothing and received both of their meals. He followed Levi like a dedicated puppy, there was no way he was going to even try talking other angels, not after what happened earlier. He yelped in shock when he was forcefully pinned to the cold floor all of a sudden. Eren managed to struggle away from his attacker, slightly surprised to find a messy haired brunette with glasses staring at him excitedly. She clapped her hands together, her eyes sparkling with interest as she continued to look him over. Her wings were abnormally large for a regular angel but she wasn't sure if she was an Archangel or not.

"Fascinating! Levi you brought a demon back? Can I experiment on him?" Eren shivered,'Experiment?!' Levi paused for a moment,"No experiments, Hanji."

"What? But Levi," she whined. Levi glared back at her to shut her up before continuing to walk off, leaving Eren scrambling to get to his feet. The female angel followed him continuing to look him over as she walked beside him. She suddenly grabbed his tail and gave it a small yank. Eren quickly slapped her hand away and grabbed his tail,"Don't touch that!" Hanji practically squealed in delight,"So it is true! I had heard a humor that demons had sensitive tails but I didn't think it was true. Oh! Does that mean your horns are sensitive as well?" Hanji ran a finger down one of his curved horns, very slowly. The touch sent shivers down Eren's spine and his face immediately went red as he stepped back away,"D-don't touch there either!"

Eren hurried to catch up with Levi to get away from the crazy brunette that kept touching him, but she simply followed and continued poking him. Hanji laughed when she realized how uncomfortable she made the demon feel,'Are all demons like this? Characteristically, they are basically the same as us, just less powerful.' Levi set one of the plates on the ground and took his place at the table near the rear end of the cafeteria. The angels chuckled and Eren frowned, he really was being treated like a dog. He sat down with his tail wrapped around his leg so that no one would step on it and placed the food on his lap begrudgingly.

'At least they're nice enough to feed me.' Hanji sat next to Levi,"Oh come on, Levi! How could you make him sit on the floor?" Levi ignored the question and continued to pick at his food. Hanji sighed and turned her attention back to Eren to continue asking him questions about the Underworld and his species. Eren stayed quiet most of the time only ever answering with vague replies. He looked around the room,'Am I really doomed to be here the rest of my life, like a slave?' Eren rubbed his shackles,'I have to find a way to escape. I have to find the gear they stole from me!'


	5. Chapter 5

For the rest of dinner Eren sat in silence, slowly eating his piece of bread. He frowned when horse face approached him, scowling at him with his freckled friend behind him. Luckily horse face continued walking away, instead of picking a fight, probably due to the freckled boy. Armin soon walked up to him,"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't think Jean would act like that. If it makes you feel better, he's always like that. The only time when he isn't a total jerk is when he is with Marco." Eren looked up at the blond boy who honestly seemed to want to befriend him.

"Why do you talk to me? I am a _demon _after all, a fearsome, evil, and manipulative creature." Armin giggled,"The only dangerous demons stay tucked away deep in their fancy castles at the underworld getting fatter and fatter. Our job is simply to limit the amount of demon interaction with humans. Demons have already lost this war in our eyes." Eren's eyes widened,'We lost?' He bit his lip in anger and turned away from Armin,'They think they're so much better because they have those fancy wings and can use magic better than us, we haven't lost, not yet!'

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! It's just that, from our point of view, demons are weaker." Eren glared at him,"Yes, we are weaker, we can't do magic as good as you can, but that doesn't mean we're inferior! We have families, feelings, and hearts also!" He stood up so that he was at least taller than Armin standing up. Eren stood glaring at him with rage in his sea green eyes.

_Sploosh!_

Eren's eyes widened as he felt what hit the back of his head. He reached back and felt a squishy substance,'Mashed potatoes?'

"Sit yer ass back down filthy _demon_," someone hollered out. Eren turned quickly to defend himself before he was bombarded with more food. The food ranged in the wide variety of sticky deserts to piping hot chunks of meat. He stood there in shock and peered down at his ruined clothes, biting his lip in his anger and frustration at not being able to do anything. Levi stood up, the frown on his face more apparent than ever as he looked at Eren.

"How dirty." Eren almost felt hurt at the cruel words before Levi turned and crossed his arms. "I guess you little shits feel the need to waste the perfectly good food that comes from the tax dollars the commoners pay to feed your ungrateful asses. I'm happy to know that this is how you treat their hard work." He clicked his fingers, making all of the plates float into the air and precede to dump their contents on their owner. Levi frowned in disgust before he made the plates disappear,"Dinner is over. Clean this shit up properly before I return. Hanji watch over them and make sure they clean,_ everything_." He roughly grabbed Eren's arm and forcefully dragged him out of the cafeteria.

It was silent between the two if them before Eren managed to say a small thank you, which Levi didn't even acknowledge. He didn't pay much attention to where Levi was dragging him so he didn't have much time to think before he was thrown into a bath full of warm water. Eren sat there in the large bathtub, soaking wet as he stared up at Levi questionably.

"You look like a pile of dog crap with all of that shit on you. Clean yourself." He threw Eren a towel before walking out of the room and locking it. Eren smiled, maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all? He put the towel down on the side of the bath before he struggled to take his shirt off with the shackles. Eren had just managed to wiggle out of his pants before the clingy brunette barged straight into the room. She giggled as he turned red and tried to cover himself,"Sorry, I forgot to knock. Levi wanted me to give you some soap."

Eren nodded, his face set a flame from his embarrassment. "Woah! Are those tattoo's? They weren't there before." If possible Eren blushed even harder, he actually showed his tattoos by accident! Tattoo's were a magical spell that only appeared during times of great emotion meaning, sex, embarrassment, fighting, etc.. You were only supposed to show them to that special someone, it was basically the equivalent of being naked which was basically why they appeared in the first place.

The swirly black tattoos contrasted his tan skin, etching their one and only design on his toned chest and shoulders. Eren tried to cover them up with his hands, but it was also at that moment Levi chose to walk in. He lifted an eyebrow when he noticed the tattoo's before he dragged Hanji out of the room without uttering a single word, leaving Eren to mope silently in the warm bath.

Eren sighed, he'd managed to thoroughly embarrass himself by actually letting his tattoos appear. They slowly but surely disappeared as he thoroughly cleaned himself. He wrapped the fluffy white towel around his waist as he stepped out of the bath, quickly looking around the room,'Where did my clothes go? They couldn't of just disappeared!' Eren recalled how Levi did in fact make the plates in the cafeteria float and disappear earlier. 'Why would he take my clothes?'

Eren walked over to the door and opened it, outside Levi was sitting at his desk reading a seemingly important document. Levi was surrounded by giant stacks of papers all scattered across his desk. 'Is he going to do all of those?' Without so much of a glance Levi made a set of new clothes appeared in front of Eren. "Your old clothes were filthy so I threw them away."

"Oh, um thank you." Eren walked back into the bathroom and quickly changed into the new, smaller clothes. The shirt was plain white with long sleeves, while the pants were a light brown that sagged on him slightly. He frowned, it was uncomfortable to have his tail in his pants, other than that the clothes actually suited him. Eren sighed as he walked out of the bathroom to see Levi in the same place he was before.

"What were those tattoo's earlier?" Eren's blushed, 'So he did see them.'

"Um, a magic spell demons have." Levi's poker face remained the same as he motioned Eren to come closer. Eren slowly walked over to the intimidating shortie, carefully avoiding the long chain his shackles had. Levi tossed a key at him,"You're staying here tonight, there's a couch in the corner," he stated simply. Eren nodded and stared at the key,'Is this for the shackles?' He tested his theory by entering the key into the slot to undo them. Eren rubbed his red wrists, glad that the dumb things were off,"Um, why would you let me not have shackles?" Levi stared at his work,"Because you would be of no use to me sorting papers with them on."

"Papers?" Eren's eyes widened as he saw the giant stacks of papers,"Wait, _we're_ going to finish those? Why? I'm a demon!"

"Which is exactly why you are not going back to the dungeons tonight. Doesn't matter if you're a demon if all you are doing is sorting through them. Get started, you're responsible for sorting these two stacks," he said as he pointed to two of the tallest stacks on the desk. Eren groaned,'This is going to take forever!'


	6. Chapter 6

Eren let out a loud yawn as he filed through the papers dealing with useless stuff like how to feed the soldiers and other stuff like that. Apparently they all had to be in alphabetical and chronological order by using the name and the number underneath it which stated the type of document. It could of been somewhat useful to know the number system based on importance so he could take it but it ranged from the thousands back to the tens. It would of also been easier if he could read better, he understood the titles, however he had no idea how to actually read the documents.

It took several hours of hard work to be almost done with sorting only having half a stack left, when Levi-san set another two stacks down next to him. Eren groaned and received a swift kick to shin,"Be quiet." He clutched his shin while he nodded and held back the urge to whimper. Eren quietly rubbed his eyes to wipe the small tears at the corner of his eyes, and also to attempt to wake up slightly.

By the time the two finished with their work the sun had risen once again, blinding Eren with the light. His eyes watered, it would take a lot of getting used to the amount of light. In the underworld they had two moons, both of the moons were a shade of red only one of them was just brighter than the other. In heaven they had a moon and sun exactly like Earth, possibly even the same moon and sun. Eren laid quietly on the couch, covering his face with one of his arms to block out the light,'I'm so tired. We didn't even work this hard in the Underworld.'

Levi was still finishing the last of the few papers on his desk, when one of the many soldiers came barging into the room.

"Levi-heichou!" The soldier saluted,"Commander Irvin told me to remind you of the meeting this morning!" He winced as Levi glared at him for being so loud. Levi was tired and pissed off,'Irvin just had to give me a shit load of work last night, I haven't even had time to write my report yet.'

"Tell him I'll be there in an hour."

"B-but sir, the meeting starts in 30 minutes!" Levi glared at him,"Did I fucking stutter?" The soldier shook his head,"N-no sir! I'll tell him right away!" He saluted to Levi once more before practically running out of the room. Eren lifted his arm to see the soldier run away and Levi staring at him.

"Put the shackles back on and go get breakfast for me." Eren nodded quickly and clipped on the shackles, Levi was even scarier than usual due to staying up all night. He felt sorry for the poor soldier earlier who probably thought Levi hated him, when he was actually just annoyed. Eren stood in line nervously, slightly uncomfortable from all of the stares he was receiving once again. He straightened his back and stood proud to not appear weak. Eren frowned when horse face walked up to him along with his freckled friend and stood next to him in line.

"I still don't understand why Levi-heichou brought back a demon." Eren bit his lower lip and clenched his fists, there was no way he would win in a fight with all of the angels surrounding him. Freckles elbowed Jean in the side, and turned to face him much to Eren's surprise.

"Sorry, Jean is rude sometimes, but he's not a bad person." Jean huffed while freckles smiled at him,"Pardon me, I don't seem to remember ever getting your name."

"It's Eren, Eren Jaeger," he said softly. Freckles nodded and held out his hand,"My name is Marco Bodt, and horse face over here,"he said pointing to the tow headed male,"is Jean Kirschtein." Eren politely shook Marco's hand to the best of his ability with shackles on,"Do you have any idea about this Levi person? I've heard he's great and all for you angels, fearsome for demons, but everyone seems scared of him. I don't get why you are scared of him." Marco's eyes widened,"You're not scared of him?"

Eren shrugged,"Nervous maybe, not scared. If anything I'd rather just not get my ass kicked again, if it happens though I'll know it's my fault." Marco giggled," Demons are tough, you got brutally beaten hard enough a blood puddle formed and you lost a tooth and you're still not scared of him?" Eren frowned,'He hadn't noticed he'd lost a tooth since it had already grown back.

"I'm just glad he didn't kill me." Marco nodded,"It's because of your eyes, they are incredibly rare." Eren flushed,"My mom was human, she died giving birth to me. My father died soon after of a sickness. I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember, I have a sister though. Her name is Mikasa Ackermen, we lived in foster care together and were adopted by an older couple." He gulped,'Oh god Mikasa! She's probably storming through hell looking for me!'

"So, what does your sister look like?" Eren looked at Jean surprisingly,"Don't even try, she's the top recruit in the military. She knows magic on an angels level and is capable of flying on her own, she's a vampire."

"You're siblings with a vampire?! Doesn't that mean she's like extremely beautiful? Don't they seduce men and make them slaves?" Eren shrugged,"More like dangerous. She'll probably try and save me some way or another. Also, I think you're thinking of a succubus, she's a vampire they drink blood, completely different." Eren turned to face the lunch lady who sneered at him,"We don't serve demons."

"I'm bringing the breakfast to Levi-heichou." She shooed him away,"but ma'am, Levi-heichou said to bring him breakfast." Marco nodded to her,"It's true. He's also not in the best of the moods this morning, if you know what I mean." Her eyes widened and she quickly handed Eren a plate and shooed him away. Eren said a quiet thank you to Marco before hastily walking out of the cafeteria, avoiding the stretched legs that tried to trip him.

Levi looked up when the bright eyed demon slave loudly entered the room carrying a plate of food. Eren carefully placed it in front of the archangel, relieved that he made it in time before the meeting. Levi stared at him before tossing him a large red apple from his plate and getting out of his chair,"Eat that quickly, they won't mind if I eat during the meeting, but they will if you do." Eren nodded as he bit into the juicy apple,"Wait, I'm going to the meeting?" Levi stared straight ahead as he quickly walked down the hall, with Eren quickly eating the apple and holding his breakfast. After a few turns they arrived at a large wooden door, which Levi easily pushed open. The two stepped into the meeting room and Levi quickly took his place next to another archangel with nicely combed blond hair and bushy eyebrows.

The people in the room eyed Eren cautiously while he tossed his apple core into the trash bin and quickly walked over to Levi. As soon as he placed the plate in front of the short man someone slammed their hands on the table,"You're late! This is an emergency situation! A vampire has recently been mercilessly killing angels that are sent to Earth and you show up with breakfast?" Eren gulped,'They couldn't possibly be talking about Mikasa right?'

**Reviews=Motivation=Chapters! Thank you Yuukikuransaama for all of your lovely reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mikasa glowered at the angel she has so easily defeated,"Where is he?! Where is Eren?!" He whimpered when she roughly stepped on his broken wing,"D-do you mean the slave?"

"Slave? What does he look like?" She continued pressing her foot down to get the information out of the weak angel.

"H-he has brown hair, kind of skinny, with green eyes?" Mikasa nodded, and crouched down to stare menacingly into the angels eyes,"Where is he?" When the angel shook his head no, she wasted no time slitting his throat with one of her blades. She watched as the blood slowly oozed out of the lifeless body, tempted to drink. Mikasa shook her head and clutched the red scarf around her neck as she looked up at the sky,"Don't worry, Eren. I will save you," she murmured.

..._Meanwhile in Heaven_

Eren shifted nervously as they continued talking about a _female_ vampire with hair as black as night, charcoal eyes, and pale skin on a sudden murderous killing spree. The more they continued talking her the clearer it became that the vampire was in fact Mikasa.

"I don't get it, she's looking for someone? One of the few she spared told us she was looking for someone." Eren gulped, he should have seen it coming that Mikasa would do something absurd like this. 'What would be their reactions if they found out she was looking for me? I'd probably be killed on the spot.' He bit his lower lip, which was becoming a seemingly bad habit of his lately. Levi glanced at Eren from the corner of his eyes and continued eating his breakfast, pretending not to know anything.

Levi wiped his face with a cloth before standing up,"I'll travel down to Earth later and settle things." He turned to leave before anyone else could say anything. Eren stood there a second before realizing he should follow the short man out of the room. The walk back to Levi's office was silent, with an occasional yawn from one of the two here or there. Once they were alone in the room Eren headed straight for the couch to sit down on while Levi closed the door. He looked at Eren for a few seconds before taking a seat next to him.

"Now, tell me exactly who this murderous vampire is," Levi said. Eren flinched slightly,"My s-sister." Levi raised an eyebrow slightly,"Your sister is a vampire? Where is the logic in that?"

"We're both orphans adopted by the same people. We've been very close since foster care, Mikasa is very protective of me."

"Protective enough to brutally murder 12 angels," Levi scoffed. Eren frowned,"She's only doing it because she's looking for me." Levi frowned,"There's absolutely no way I'll ever let you return to the underworld after you've seen Heaven and how we live."

"She won't stop killing until she sees me." Levi put his arm on the back of the couch and stared into space, deep in thought. Eren looked down suddenly finding his hands to be very interesting. 'Is he thinking about how to kill me?'

What happened next caught him by surprise, he was so shocked he couldn't move when he felt a pair of thin lips suddenly on his. His eyes widened as he realized what just happened, and pushed the archangel off. Eren watched in fear as a whimsical black tattoo etched itself on the back of each of their hands, he had just been forced to make a contract with an angel.

"How could you make a contract with me? You're an angel!" Levi remained unfazed as he inspected his right hand with the tattoo flexing his hand to see how the tattoo moved.

"I had to find some way to bind you to me, this felt like the best option. Also, it doesn't matter if I'm an angel, since I'm an archangel no one can really say anything." Eren groaned, he couldn't believe his first contract was with an angel. There was no way Levi would ever use his wishes leaving them bonded together until he actually did, which in this case would probably be for the rest of their lives. The point of the contract was to convince a corrupted human to use the wishes for evil and generate 'hate.' There was absolutely no point in ever sealing a bond with an archangel who wouldn't even be tempted to use the wishes. However, this contract was different from those, much deeper and more intimate.

Eren dejectedly leaned back into the couch and looked at the tattoo on his hand, it looked like wings with a black and white one. 'Weird, the tattoo show's the connection between the contractor, creepily accurate sort of.'

"What are you going to do about Mikasa?"

"I'll take you with me, but since we've now formed a contract there's no way she could do anything to part us," he said. "Aren't contracts how demons marry, don't they form the bond to be together with each forever?" Eren blushed,"In a way I guess, most of the contracts demons form are with humans and usually those aren't formed by kissing, that's a more bonding contract. Marriage usually comes after the two form a contract by kissing." Levi 'hmmed' slightly only now beginning to think of what the repercussions might be, suspension for a few days? From what Eren said he'd just formed a more bonding contract, whatever the hell that means.

"How deep is the bond?" Eren blushed and looked down at his hands once more,"Deep." His face was scarlet, without realizing it Levi had just in a round a bout way made them lovers. 'Oh god, how is Mikasa going to take it? There's nothing serious between us, but now were bound to each other. Crap, there goes my chance of ever escaping.'

"U-uh, please don't get to far away from me, please," Eren said weakly. Despite not actually being in 'love' if they got to far they would feel lonely, if one was hurt the other would be sad. If one of them died, it wouldn't end the contract they would simply be a mess of sorrowful feelings until something ended their suffering. Eren shuddered when Levi looked at him,'Crapcrapcrapcrap.'

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Eren shook his head with a little to much vigor,"Nope! Everything's fine!" Levi stood up and stretched his arms,"Well, let's go meet your sister."

"Right now?! Um, do we have to go?" Levi stomped his foot next to Eren,"We're going." Eren sighed, defeated, he was going to have to tell Mikasa. Eren stood up by Levi, covering his right hand with his sleeve as they walked out of the room. Levi picked Eren up when they reached the edge of the building and jumped down. There was a very small tingling section in his heart when Eren hid his face in his neck and clung onto him. Levi dismissed the feeling as quickly as it appeared and in no time the two were on Earth. He flew them to the last place the vampire was supposedly seen, and Eren gradually began to feel comfortable enough in Levi's arms to begin to look around.

"Mikasa! Mika-" he didn't get to finish his sentence when Eren was forcefully pulled from Levi's arms fast enough he barely had time to dodge the blade that was hurled at his face. Eren blinked, feeling cold from the sudden lack of warmth and looked at Mikasa who was looking down at him with tears in her eyes.

"I knew it! I knew you were alive!" She held with the strength of a bear,"Mikasa, y-you're crushing me!" Mikasa nodded, and completely ignored the archangel behind her, which pissed Levi off even more. If he had it his way he would of already blasted her with magic but he didn't want to hurt Eren for some reason.

"I can't believe you were kidnapped! On your first mission! There's no way I'm letting you go anywhere again!" Eren cringed, feeling anger slowly boiling in the pit of his stomach,"You can't control me Mikasa! Whether you like it or not what happened, happened," he spat back. Mikasa frowned and noticed his hand for the first time,"Eren, what is that?" She quickly pulled his sleeve up to show the tattoo,"What? With who?" Mikasa turned to the archangel who was casually leaning against a tree. Her eyes widened and she gripped Eren's shoulders,"That can't be possible, he's an angel! Undo the contract!"

"You know for a fact that's not possible! We're bound until death, he made the contract with me there's no one I can leave his side now!"

"C-can't I just get rid of him, please Eren? Nothing good will come out of a relationship with an angel."

"If you lay a finger on him Mikasa, I'll hate you for the rest of my life. Don't you dare touch him," Eren seethed. He was kinda of surprised at his protectiveness,'Crap, Levi- heichou why the hell did you do this to me?" Mikasa frowned, tears beginning to well at the corners of her eyes from the threat earlier,"Does this mean I have to watch you get hurt from this relationship? Why won't you let me help you?" Eren frowned and gently pet her head,"It's alright. I'll be fine."

Mikasa nodded,"I'm coming with you to heaven, there's no way I can leave you alone."

"What?!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Mikasa nodded,"I'm coming with you to Heaven, there's no way I can leave you alone."_

_"What?!"_

Eren sighed,"Mikasa, think logically. There's no way they would ever let you in. You killed like 10 angels! In my case, I hadn't even managed to form the contract with the human." Mikasa shook her head,"I can't leave you all alone! What if you get hurt or bullied?!" Eren gulped,'I guess it wouldn't be wise to tell her about what happened at the cafeteria.

"The most that has happened was when Jean stepped on my tail, and that was partially my fault for assuming angels wouldn't be like demons and just know not to touch." Mikasa looked like she was about to kill someone,"Who stepped on your tail? Tell me, I'll take care of him!" Eren shook his head,"Its' fine! I just know to put my tail in my pants or wrap it underneath my shirt now!" Mikasa frowned,"How am I going to see you? They can't just take you away!" Eren shrugged and turned to Levi for an answer,"She can't come to Heaven," he said simply.

"Is there no other way I can see her?" Eren hugged Mikasa who still looked like she was contemplating murdering the archangel. He lightly patted her head as a means of calming her down while they tried to come up with a way to be able to see each other.

"If she wasn't a threat it wouldn't really matter, however she is and that's the problem. You were easy, all I had to do was beat you into submission, with her that won't exactly be the same case."

"You did what to him?!" Eren barely managed to hold her back,"It's fine, Mikasa! Whats happened, happened!"

"Anyways, what would she have to do? She won't exactly want to form the same contract w-we have." Eren blushed, Levi still had no idea exactly how deep of a contract he'd unknowingly made. Just the thought of Levi finding out made Eren want to groan, he would probably despise him or something for not telling him. 'It was his fault in the first place.' Levi crossed his arms,"Aren't there different forms of contracts?" Eren turned to Mikasa,"Would you make a bonding contract? You would never see the Underworld again."

"That doesn't matter, you do." Mikasa threw her blades to the side and dropped her 3D gear to the ground. She hugged Eren,"I'll protect you no matter what." Eren hugged back,"Are you absolutely sure? It's really bright up there and they make you do chores all that stuff." Mikasa nodded,"I'm coming with you."

"I'll call Hanji down, she will be ecstatic." Eren shook his head,"No! Not her, please?" Eren looked at him with a pleading eyes, which for some reason he didn't really like to see. "Who do you suggest then? Hanji may not look like it but she is an archangel though her expertise is with magic and science than actual fighting."

"What about, Armin? He's responsible and level headed, I'm sure he would be able to handle Mikasa. Besides, in a contract she wouldn't able to do anything to bad enough to upset him." Levi's poker face kept Eren on edge before he finally agreed,"Even if they have a contract I'm not quite sure what their reactions would be to her. She's a murderer, that killed someone's friend or family. Sure from a demons point of view what she did was fine, she might even be a hero. However, you're leaving them behind to live with angels, the enemy, people of whom despise your very being."

"Isn't there something we could do? Does she have to live in the barracks like me?"

"Armin is a soldier, he has no home other than the barracks." Eren frowned,"You don't have to do this, Mikasa. You'll be hated, despised even more than I am. I don't want you to go through that."

"I am a vampire, I can always cloak myself from people. They would never see me." Eren nodded," I don't think I could control my temper if anyone says anything bad about you. I've barely been able to keep it at bay."

"Call this Armin person down, I'll make a contract with him." Levi nodded, and used a type of communication magic to make Armin's face appear.

"L-levi-heichou!? What do you need?"

"Come down to Earth," he said simply before wiping that magic away. It didn't take Armin long before he came barreling down from the sky to their destination. Armin landed next to Eren, looking at Mikasa with fright before he saluted Levi,"Armin Arlert, reporting for duty, sir!" Levi nodded once before pointing to Mikasa,"Form a contract with the vampire." Armin nodded nervously,"Bu-but sir, why do you need me for that?

"I already have one with Jaeger, I wouldn't be able to make one with the vampire." Armin nodded and looked towards Eren,'I guess what Jean had told me about Eren's sister being a vampire was true.' Armin looked down at the two unsure of what to do before Mikasa grabbed his hand and muttered something under her breath. She watched in boredom as the tattoo appeared on her hand, while Armin freaked out and tried rubbing the seal off.

Mikasa looked at the blond angel before smiling softly at him, for some reason she just knew that he would be tolerable, unlike the short midget Eren contracted with.

"Has Eren gotten in any fights lately? He was always causing trouble down in the Underworld."Armin shook his head,"Nothing really, except for the incident with Jean if you can even call that a fight. I think he's been trying his best to control his temper." Mikasa nodded as she stood up, at least her fiery tempered brother was smart enough not to pick fights with the angels. She helped Eren back to his feet and noticed the slight eye twitch from Levi.

"One of you two may lead the way I'll take Eren." Mikasa easily swooped Eren off his feet and stood there carrying him proudly. Armin had to stifle a laugh at the comical scene, and stopped when he noticed death glare Levi aimed at Mikasa. Eren's eyes widened,"I don't need you to carry me!"

"He's right," Levi said as he roughly pulled Eren from out of her arms and into his. Eren blushed,'I don't think I'd be able to handle it if he carried me.' Mikasa snarled and went to pull Eren back before Armin interjected,"Why don't I carry him?"


	9. Chapter 9

After several more minutes of Eren Jaeger tug of war, Levi reluctantly shoved Eren into Armin's arms,"Let's get going." Armin smiled down at Eren,"That was quite a scene." Eren shrugged, he was tired after staying up all night and almost getting his arms pulled out of their sockets by two of the strongest people he knew. The group flew up quietly with Eren beginning to get more and more nervous about how the angels would feel about Mikasa. He knew they would hate her, but he wouldn't be able to stand it if they said anything bad about her. To his relief she cloaked her self invisible before they left, Levi only raising an eyebrow slightly in interest. 'At least now they can't see her, I guess,' Eren thought.

Eren rested his head on Armin's shoulder and closed his eyes, only to be lightly shoved away,"What the heck, Armin?"

"S-sorry Lev- I had an itch." Eren nodded slightly,"Just tell me next time." He snuggled back into his new friends shoulder and yawned,"Man, I'm sleepy," he mumbled. Armin shuddered hard enough he almost dropped Eren. Eren hugged onto Armin even harder than before,"Dude, what is wrong with you?! You almost dropped me!"

"It's just that," he didn't know how to tell him that every time they touched Levi would glare at him, or that Mikasa would do the same too Levi for glaring at him. Armin gulped, it seemed like only he could see Mikasa even though she was cloaked probably due to the contract. "It's just kind of cold up here." Eren looked around trying to feel the air,"Probably because we're up so high." Armin nodded nervously,"Y-yea I believe that's why it's so cold. Actually it's a fact the higher you get the colder it is." Eren giggled lightly and leaned back into Armin once more,"You're such a nerd," he murmured.

Armin was secretly happy that he and Eren were getting so close, however he was frightened as to why exactly Levi glared at him every time they touched. Did he do something he wasn't supposed to by befriending the demon? Armin shook his head, he was confused a feeling he didn't like because it meant he didn't understand ,which was worse than simply not knowing. He looked down finding Eren fast asleep in his arms and smiled until he realized how close they were to Heaven.

Levi was calm as an angel flew up to him and saluted him,"Sir! Welcome back! Status on the vampire?"

"Taken care of. Prepare another room in the dungeon."

"Sir? What do you mean?" Levi frowned,"I don't repeat myself, do as I said." Armin followed him, along with Mikasa curiously eying everything in sight. He smiled, maybe they could be friends too. When he turned to look ahead of him Levi was in front of him, he gasped in surprise,"S-sorry sir! I didn't see you there!" Levi was silent as he pulled Eren into his arms,"Take her to the dungeon." Armin nodded before gently pushing the air in front of him towards the direction of the dungeons.

Levi watched silently as the demon stirred awake from his short nap. Eren's eyes widened in shock,"What happened to Armin?" Levi frowned,"What's your relationship with him?" Eren shrugged,"Friends, I guess. Where are we going?" He groaned softly as they landed and stretched his legs as much as he could being carried,"More work?" Eren squirmed a bit to get out of the angels arms but he was firmly tucked into the Corporal's chest,"Um, you can let me down now, I can walk."

Levi ignored him and continued walking down the hall past his office. Eren stretched his neck to look at the brown door they just walked by,"Uh, you passed the office."

"I never said anything about work." Eren furrowed his eyebrows,"Where are you taking me? Experimenting?! Look if it's about Mikasa's behavior earlier I can promise she won't do anything like that again." He pleaded and lightly gripped the bottom of Levi's shit,"Please, not that."

"Shut up, brat, I never said anything like that." Levi paused to open the door on his right and walked in. Eren did a quick once over while Levi closed the door with his foot. 'This doesn't look like an experiment room.' He yelped as he was suddenly dropped onto a mattress with a loud thud. Eren squeaked as Levi fell on top of him,"Wh-at are you doing?" Levi's hand wrapped around his waist and pulled the demon into his chest. He spread his wings and shielded them from light, partially so that if anyone came in he could ignore them. Eren squirmed away from underneath the archangel but Levi's stupidly large wings were ruining his chance of escaping.

"Levi- heichou?!" Eren blushed as a strong hand pulled him back closer to the shorter male,'This is not happening!' He shivered as he felt warm breath ghost across the back of his neck, but that was all that happened. Eren slowly opened one eye that he hadn't realized he'd closed and turned to look at Levi. His eyes widened, Levi was sleeping? He gulped and attempted to lift the hand from around his waist for another attempt at escaping.

"Who said you could move, brat?" Levi pulled Eren closer,"Stay still," he whispered into Eren's ear. Levi let his head fall back onto the pillow and nuzzle a little closer to the warm body next to him.

Eren shivered when he heard Levi's silky, baritone voice in his ear. His body slowly began heating up, he was beginning to get aroused next to a sleeping angel. Eren almost face palmed,'How stupid am I? I'm over reacting to every single thing, there's no way he would ever want to do something like _that_ with me.' He sighed,'Whatever, it's not like I want him to do anything. Besides, he's a MAN, I'm straight.' Eren nodded, he was definitely straight, he had even held hands with a girl once before! He smiled at the memory, and snuggled into his half of the pillow,'It smells like him.' Eren blushed and turned away,'I have to be crazy for even thinking about it, I like girls! Yup, that's definitely true!'

**Aww, denial how cute.**


	10. Chapter 10

Eren woke with a start as someone loudly burst into the room, "Levi-heichou! What is the meaning of the vampire in the dungeons?!" He gulped as he felt the captain stir slowly awake beside him, with a face demons could only wish they possessed. Levi rubbed his eyes before moving one of his wings slightly so he could see the dumbass that disturbed him. He glared at Mr. what's his face, "I told them I would take care of the vampire and I did, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that she is a murderer that killed twelve angels! There's no way we can let her live, and yet all three of you archangels still refuse to kill her!" Levi raised an eyebrow, "I didn't convince Hanji or Irvin to stick up for the demon if that's what you think. Good luck with trying to do that, she's too strong for anyone else but us to kill her. Now shoo, I was asleep in case you didn't notice." Levi laid back down next to Eren and blocked out the light once more with his wing.

Eren heard the man grumble something under his breath before leaving the room. He smiled slightly as Levi relaxed and closed his eyes once more; he was kind of cute when he was asleep. The peacefulness didn't last long when the door burst open once again.

"Levi~! I can't believe you brought a vampire back, she's fascinating! Irvin even thinks she'll be of use to us, I'm thrilled thank you so much!"

Levi sighed, "Go away, Hanji. I'm sleeping."

"Is Eren under there too? How cute! At first I was worried when I went to the dungeon and he wasn't there, but then I saw this vampire listening to that blond kid read a book. She's amazing, I did a thorough body check on her and she's as strong as you are!"

Eren blushed when Hanji figured he was also under the large wings with Levi and put his face into the fluffy pillow. Levi smirked slightly as he watched Eren's bashful reaction before he lifted his wings and sat up, figuring he probably wouldn't get anymore sleep. He watched Hanji grin when she noticed she was right about Eren being there with him.

"Is that a tattoo?! Oh my god Levi you also made a contract?! The blond kid also made one, but I didn't know you did too!" It was only a few seconds before she grabbed his hand and looked at the marking that branded his hand, "How deep is it? The blond kid said they were just friends, what about you two?"

"I don't really know, ask the brat."

If possible Eren blushed harder as he stuffed his face deeper into the pillow, 'Oh god, are my other tattoos showing?' His tailed swished shyly back in forth. He was glad that it was somehow released from the tight confines of his pants while he slept. Levi grabbed Eren's tail, the annoying thing kept hitting his arm. Eren jumped, 'He's touching my tail!'

"L-let go, don't touch it, please." Hanji watched with interest as Levi slowly moved his hand up the tail and looked at the spiky tip. Eren stifled a moan, if he wasn't showing his tattoos earlier he definitely was now. He closed his eyes as Levi continued to touch his tail, before pulling the appendage away from the captain and holding it close to his body.

Levi was shocked when the demon pulled the tail out of his hand, slightly confused when Hanji just smirked at him. 'Why is the brat shaking, all I did was touch his tail.'

Hanji smiled, "So, Eren how deep is the contract you made with Levi?"

"N-nothing too deep…" Hanji sighed, "Eren, I'm the head specialist on demons in heaven. I know what type of contract has been formed by just seeing the tattoo. It's especially easy to know what contract you have when the personal symbols of the two people are conjoined together, like yours." Levi frowned; did Eren not tell him something?

"Hey, brat what kind of contract did I make with you?" Hanji giggled, "Tell him, Eren!"

"L-lovers," he mumbled into the pillow. Levi's eyes widened, _Lovers_? Did he hear what the brat said correctly?

"Oi, say it louder, I don't think I heard you right the first time."

"I said Lovers!" Eren shouted into the pillow, his tail swishing side to side in his embarrassment once again. Levi grabbed the annoying thing once again, "Stop moving it, it's annoying." Eren nodded quickly before grabbing his tail once again, "Please don't touch it!"

Eren finally gained enough courage to remove his face from his pillow to look Levi in the eye to make sure Levi didn't touch his tail again. He quickly regretted his decision to leave the pillow, because he felt even more aroused than before as he looked into the cool grey eyes staring at him curiously.

"Since when did we become lovers? I only made a contract with you." Eren frowned, "It's entirely your fault for kissing me all of a sudden! We're practically married now because of you, asshole!" Levi's eye twitched at the derogatory term Eren shouted at him and grabbed the collar of the demon's shirt as he lifted his other arm to punch the kid in the face. He felt his heart throb when the demon let out a small whimper and closed his eyes, preparing himself for a punch.

Levi clicked his tongue, for some reason he couldn't hit the idiot demon, "Watch your fucking mouth, shithead." He released Eren's collar and quickly exited the room, leaving a stunned demon on his bed along with a hysterical demon specialist.

Hanji wiped her eyes from underneath her glasses, "That was great! Levi's face was priceless! He totally didn't see that coming." She clutched her stomach as she laughed some more, "Oh god, Levi has finally been tamed!" Hanji snickered once again when she saw Eren's surprised face.

Eren looked at the door feeling like crap, Levi just left him behind. He frowned and shook the feeling off, "Is it dinner time yet? I slept through lunch, so I'm kind of hungry and I want to see how Mikasa is doing." Hanji nodded, "This is perfect news, it's going to spread like wildfire you and Levi are married."

"Not married, just kind of!" Hanji smirked, "So, what did you two do before lunch? Did you really only sleep? I kind of find that hard to believe." Eren blushed, "S-shut up! Nothing happened!" He sighed, 'I really need eat, and I'm starving all because of that jerk. I can't believe he just walked away like nothing happened!'


	11. Chapter 11

Riren 11

Eren frowned when he did not see Levi enter the room for dinner. 'What is he doing? Where did he go earlier?'

"Eren, eat your vegetables, you need to stay healthy," Mikasa said. Eren rolled his eyes before he slipped his carrots onto Armin's plate. "Eren! I told you to eat your vegetables, not to slip them on Armin's plate. How else are you going to get stronger?" Mikasa sighed, "Do you want to stay a scrawny stick?"

"I'm not a stick! I'm also perfectly strong!" Armin chuckled as he poked the carrots with his fork and slid them on Eren's plate much to his chagrin. Mikasa smiled and nodded a quiet thanks to her new angel friend. She watched with caution as two male angels came to sit next to Armin to get a closer look at the two demons sitting on the floor.

"Hi Marco, Jean how are you?" Marco smiled, "Good. We came over to see the newest demon, presumably Eren's sister?" He smiled down at her when she nodded slowly. Marco elbowed Jean is the gut for gawking at the pretty female.

"Y-your hair is really pretty!" Mikasa raised an eyebrow slightly, "Thank you." Eren sputtered and choked slightly on the food he was eating, "Dang, dude that was just uncalled for, she's my sister! Besides, she's way out of your league, better stick with Marco."

Jean blushed at the insinuation of him and Marco being together while Marco looked down at his lap, a small smile playing on his freckled face. Jean glared at Eren, "I could say the same about you and Levi-heichou!" Eren blushed, "Shut the hell up horse face! You don't know anything!" The two frowned and turned away from each other.

Armin sighed, 'Neither denied it. Sometimes they are a little too dense for their own good.' Mikasa nodded, somehow knowing what the blond was thinking. Eren was caught by surprise when his collar was suddenly grabbed and he was roughly pulled to the center of the cafeteria. He yelped when the man grabbed his hair and pulled him too his feet. "Let me go! Let me go, jackass!" Eren squirmed in the man's death grip; it felt like his scalp was being ripped off of his head. He kicked his aggressor in the stomach, and escaped. "Fucking bastard, what the hell did I do?!"

Eren's eyes widened in surprise someone from behind him lifted his and threw him into a nearby table, angering the angels he landed on. He grunted as they pushed him back onto the ground in front of the man, roughly hitting his head. He attempted to get back up, and fell back down as he lost his balance. Eren felt nauseous, everything was spinning? He barely heard Mikasa's screams over the buzzing in his ears, 'How hard did I hit my head?' She screamed as she watched her brother get surrounded by a group of angels, "Don't you touch him!"

Eren did his best not to cry out as they roughly kicked him in every place imaginable; those bastards didn't deserve that satisfaction. He covered his head weakly with his bruised hands as the angels shouted vulgarities at him. He yelped when they crushed his tail with a boot, before biting his hand so hard he bled. 'D-don't cry out!' Eren whimpered softly with tears at the corners of his eyes as he continued to get abused. 'Damn it! Why? I don't understand what I did wrong!'

"EREN!" Mikasa snarled at everyone near her as she began channeling magic in her palms, ready to break the bond with Armin. Eren closed his eyes as he was roughly lifted off the ground and had his face slammed into a boney knee. His nose splattered blood onto his new shirt as he fell back into a pair of arms before he blacked out.

"Oi brat, wake up!" Eren slowly opened his eyes, before regretting it and closing them almost immediately. He took in a sharp breath as his head throbbed in pain and the rest of his body felt like crap. Eren would have clutched the sheets as a pain outlet, if he could've moved his hands but they were broken from the fight. He relaxed slightly as he felt a warm hand on his cheek, "Mikasa?"

Eren gasped in surprise as he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. He quickly opened his eyes to see the smug face of his '_lover'_ sitting on a chair beside him.

"Levi?!" Eren looked around the room, Marco, Jean, Armin, and Mikasa were standing at the edge of the bed, surprised by the scene they just witnessed.

"I was right?" Jean muttered before being elbowed by Marco. Mikasa was in tears,"E-eren! I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you!" Armin patted her affectionately on the back, "There was nothing you could have done if you wanted him to live."

"What happened? They just let me go after I passed out?"

Levi ruffled Eren's hair, before standing up, "I took care of it. Stay here, I'll be back in a while." Eren weakly tried to grab Levi's shirt with his broken hand, "W-where are you going?" Levi frowned, "I have unfinished business to take care of." He gave Eren a brief nod before exiting the room.

Eren turned to Armin, expecting the truth from the blond, "Where's Levi going?" Armin gulped, "Well you see, he has a trial."

"What?!" Eren coughed, one of his ribs was broken making his chest feel like it was on fire. "What did he do?"

"He saved you." Armin looked at the floor to avoid the topic.

"More like he nearly killed everyone who touched you," Jean said. The towheaded male sighed, "I've never seen someone rip out the wings of another angel. He fucking crippled them for the rest of their lives! It took six of us to stop him from actually killing them; even then we barely stopped him!"

Marco nodded, "Levi-heichou even used magic to make them conscious as their wings were ripped out; they were wishing they were dead."

"Damn, Marco that was the bloodiest thing I've ever seen." Eren watched Jean scratch his head before he continued, "He ripped one wing out from each of them. You have no idea how bad it was. Their faces aren't even recognizable after the beating they received. Levi trapped us all in that room to watch, and learn."

Eren lay there shocked into silence, 'Levi, did all of that for me?


	12. Chapter 12

Levi held in a strained sigh as he stood at attention in front of court, with a clenched fist in front of his chest and a hand held behind his back. His eyebrow twitched in disgust as he eyed the blood staining his shoes, and clothes, especially his snow white cravat. His attention returned as the magically recorded scene from the cafeteria replayed as he caught Eren.

_Eren fell into his arms after he'd taken the brute force of a knee to his face. The older man looked down at the demon, worry blinding him from everyone else except Eren. His eyes widened as he took in the critical state of Eren's condition, a broken nose, hands, and a black eye were the only seeable injuries. There might've been more injuries underneath the clothes and possible internal bleeding from being kicked in the stomach._

_Levi let a finger lightly ghost over Eren's busted lip, grinding his teeth as he found more and more injuries on the demon. He glared as the vampire sister angrily walked up to him and held her hands out to take Eren. He wrapped his arms tighter around the unconscious boy, instinctively. _

_Levi looked over his shoulder, rage boiling in the pit of his stomach as he saw the ones who attacked Eren standing there nonchalantly. He gently transferred Eren over to Mikasa, the urge to kill something stronger than it had ever been._ _He saw red when he saw the blood belonging to the demon on their clothes. Levi gave them a sinister smile as he cracked his hands before he began walking in their direction; when he was done with them, they'd wished they would have never been born._

Levi frowned as he watched the bloody scene of himself ripping out the wings of the other angels; he made such a mess and even got blood on himself. Irvin looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he saw the scene for the first time. The scene came to a stop and disappeared to reveal the judge frowning as he looked down at the archangel still standing at attention with unconcern in the middle of his honorable court room. The judge clenched his hands together over his fat belly and sat back in his chair. His white and gold robes clinging to him in a way no one of his body structure would look attractive in

"What is the meaning of this, Levi?! Whatever possessed you too rip the wings out of our scout members?!" Levi held back a yawn and he glared at the judge instead, "How do you even know it was me? The scene didn't even reveal my face; you're wrongly accusing me of someone's misdeed."

"You're covered in blood!" The judge growled.

"Might I remind you I kill demons for a living?"

"Cut the shit Levi, there are over a hundred eyewitnesses that would claim you're the ones who ripped out the wings of our brethren!" Levi raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that?" The judge slammed his hands down on the wooden desk and stood up, "Levi, I hear by judge you guilty of the crime of injuring six of our fellow angels. Your punishment is two weeks in the deepest dungeon, zero visitations along with fifty lashes."

Irvin stepped up from his chair in the jury, "Sir, if I may interject, there is no possible way we could manage two weeks of Levi's absence. Might I be able to persuade you too only think about doing only lashes, but increasing the number?" The judge stared at the second in command of heaven, knowing if he didn't take the suggestion there would be certain consequences he didn't really want to think about.

"I will take Commander Irvin Smith's suggestion and withdrawal the two weeks and raise the punishment to a hundred lashes. This ruling will take effect immediately." The judge smashed his hammer on the desk before he sat back down, glad the trial was over.

Levi sighed in annoyance as several new recruits walked beside him to escort him to the room he would be whipped, both of them being too scared to even properly do the jobs they were assigned. He turned the corner and walked into the torture room, frowning at the unsanitary dried blood on the walls. With a flick of his hand he made the blood disappear from the walls, unfortunately even with magic blood was still hard to get out from clothes.

Levi watched curiously as a nervous man holding a leather whip walked into the room. The tall angel looked down at the fierce, short man he'd have to punish. He gulped, "C-can you please take off your shirt L-levi- san?"

"With more confidence, Bertholdt," A buff, blonde said from behind the door. Levi kept his poker face as he removed his scout jacket, shirt, and cravat. The tall man gulped as he saw a battle scar from a knife on Levi's muscled body. "T-turn around and put your hands on the wall." Levi almost rolled his eyes as he followed the command, 'Why would a person like him become a torturer?'

Levi quickly put an invisible barrier around the base of his wings in case the man got so nervous he missed his back. He let out a barely audible hiss when he heard the crack of the whip as it dug into the skin on his back. Levi kept a straight face as he thought about why he did it in the first place.

…

Eren awoke as Levi stumbled quietly into the room and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Levi's breathing was heavy, 'I should have realized they would have used a magical whip so that the wounds wouldn't heal, shit.' Eren peered over at the archangel and attempted to lift his hand to caress the shorter male's cheek before realizing he probably wouldn't like it if he touched the angel. At least that was the reason he was told for as to why he was beaten. He touched an angel with his _filthy_ hands by accident in the line and someone complained to one of the people who beat him.

"Are you, alright?" His tattoo was like burning lava on his hand and he barely had enough time to catch the injured angel as he had done for him. Eren quickly felt Levi's forehead, he was burning up and breathing even heavier than before. He gasped when he felt a warm liquid on the hand that held Levi's back. Eren eyes widened, as he saw the blood dripping from Levi's back and pulled him back with all of the strength he muster.

Once he got Levi onto the bed he flipped him onto his stomach, trying to care for him despite being injured himself. His heart dropped as he saw Levi's drenched shirt, quietly daring himself to find the reason why. Eren slowly peeled the shirt up, gasping in shock as he saw lashes marring every part of Levi's back.


End file.
